the_warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blossomstar's Story
This story belongs to Maple. Please be careful with your edits, grammar and spelling edits only. This may be a bit of a spoiler, because this takes place after Bramblestar's Storm. Allegiances Ancient ThunderClan Leader: Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Deputy: Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white forepaw Medicine cat: Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes Warriors: Cinderheart - gray she-cat Dovewing - white she-cat Ivypool - silver-and-white she-cat Rosepetal - dark green she-cat Ambermoon - amber she-cat Lilyheart - dark brown tabby-and-white she-cat Apprentices: Sparkpaw - ginger tom Queens: Daisy - long-furred cream she-cat Elders: Purdy - plump mottled dark brown tom Modern ThunderClan Leader: Daisystar - long-furred cream she-cat, same as Daisy from Ancient ThunderClan Deputy: Snowfall - gray tabby tom, apprentice is Flamepaw Medicine Cat: Warriors: Thunderclap - ginger tom Dovefeather - white she-cat Apprentices: Flamepaw - ginger tabby tom Queens: Roseheart - cream she-cat with browner paws and a white ring on her face, mother to Blossomkit (ginger she-kit with white paws, a white chest, and white underbelly. Also has white tail rings) and Lionkit (ginger tomkit who loves water and is a good swimmer but is displeased to be seen swimming) Elders: Prologue A gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes was panting as he carried herbs to and fro. He lay down to rest, panting, his skinny belly rising and falling. He made his way over to a dark ginger she-cat, who was weak. Very, very weak. "Go care... for Bramblestar," the dark ginger she-cat coughed, pointing to a dark brown tabby tom. "He's more... important than I... am." "No!" the gray tabby gasped. "Squirrelflight, you may not be my true mother, but please, don't die!" "No, Jayfeather," Squirrelflight whispered. "Go care for... Bramblestar." She twitched for one final time, and lay dead. Jayfeather rushed over to Bramblestar, but saw that his leader wasn't breathing. He saw the dead bodies of Cinderheart, Dovewing, Ivypool, Rosepetal, Ambermoon, Lilyheart, Sparkpaw, and Purdy lying on the death-scent-filled clearing. He yowled a long "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" and then fell dead. From behind a bush came a long-furred cream she-cat. She saw her dead Clanmates and then she knew what to name her kits. Thunderkit, Rosekit, and Dovekit. Then she, Daisy, rechristened herself Daisyfur and set out for the Moonstone. Chapter One Blossomkit and Lionkit were the kits of Roseheart, daughter of Daisystar, named after one of Daisystar's deceased daughters, Rosepetal. Thunderclap was named Thunderkit when ThunderClan almost died out, and his sister Dovefeather was named after the deceased Dovewing. "Come on, Lionkit," Blossomkit teased. "You're so slow! A slug could beat you in a race!" "No slug is this fast!" laughed Lionkit, zooming past Blossomkit. "Race you around camp and back here!" Blossomkit took off after Lionkit. Roseheart was sitting in the nursery entrance, washing herself. She purred at her kits in amusement. "Hey, Lionkit!" Blossomkit called, skidding to a stop. "Watch out!" Unfortunately, Lionkit didn't hear his sister's warning in time and when he skidded to a stop, he hit an apprentice, Flamepaw. Flamepaw complained to his mentor Snowfall, who dismissed it. "Lionkit's just a kit, you know," Snowfall sighed. Introduced/First Mentioned Characters In the Prologue * Jayfeather * Squirrelflight * Bramblestar * Cinderheart * Dovewing * Ivypool * Rosepetal * Ambermoon * Lilyheart * Sparkpaw * Purdy * Daisyfur * Thunderkit (later Thunderclap) * Rosekit (later Roseheart) * Dovekit (later Dovefeather) In Chapter One * Places Introduced/First Mentioned Prologue * The death-scented clearing where Ancient ThunderClan almost completely dies off * The Moonstone Category:Fanon Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:ThunderClan History